The 2nd part of Gone forever
by Hulkamania still rules
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED!. Will the Powerpuff girls loose Blossom and will they find out who did this to her. (It is a mystery)!.
1. Default Chapter

Hello Folks!.  
All of you must have not read the 1st pat of thsi story and the name of the 1st part was "Gone forever" so here is the second part.  
  
  
  
Gone forever 2.  
  
  
"Girls are you okay?" asked the professer.  
  
"AA_HH" Buttercup replied from the bed.  
  
The girls were beaten up in their last fight by the other Powerpuff girls but they did destroy them.  
  
"Professer, are you here?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Yes, Bubbles i m right here" replied the professer.  
  
"Moments ago you were quite serious" told the professer.  
  
"What do you mean serious?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Like, you were quite hurt" told the professer.  
  
"Are we okay now?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Well, yes you are much better" told the professer.  
  
"Blossom, are you okay?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"Blossom" Bubbles called again.  
  
"Blossom, why don't you answer?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH" quiet girls, it looks like that she has fell a sleep so now you two must be good sisters and let your sister sleep" told the professer.  
  
"OK" replied the girls.  
  
"TUP TUP TUP TUP" rang the hotline.  
  
"Quickly girls pick it up" ordered the professer.  
  
"Ok" replied Buttercup.  
  
"Yes, mayor a giant monster?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Yes, replied the mayor,hurry!" the mayor screamed.  
  
"What did he say?" asked the proefsser.  
  
"He says that there is a giant moster attacking the city and we should and fix him up" told Buttercup.  
  
"Should we go and stop him?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"WEll" the professer said stuck.  
  
"Yes" he suddenly said.  
  
"But we are hurt" told Bubbles.  
  
"It's okay, i think you are fit enough to fight" told the professer.  
  
"What about Blossom?" asked Bubbles.  
  
"She will come later" told the professer.  
  
  
When the girls came back from the fight.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" they screamed as they saw that Blossom's head was lying on the bed alone and there was no body.  
  
  
Cahpter 2 will come soon. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" BUbbles screamed again.  
  
"What is it?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"Look" said Bubbles.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHH" screamed Buttercup too.  
  
"'Professer" called Bubbles.  
  
"Yes, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" screamed professer too.  
  
"What has happened to Blossom?" asked the professer.  
  
"I don't know" replied Buttercup.  
  
"When we came here after the fight she was lying here with her head on the bed alone" told Bubbles.  
  
  
"Who can do this to her?" asked the professer sadly.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO" they all cried sadly.  
  
"When they had come back from putting Blossom in a bag they all cried.  
  
"I will kill the guy who did this to Blossom" said Buttercup angrily.  
  
"Me too" said Bubbles.  
  
"Let's go and search" ordered Buttercup.  
  
"Ok" replied Bubbles.  
  
"Let's first check at Mojo" said Buttercup.  
  
"Mojo, we know you are behind this" said Bubbles.  
  
"Where are you hiding Mojo?" asked Mojo.  
  
"Look at this" said Bubbles picking up a peice of paper.  
  
"What!?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"At this paper" said Bubbles.  
  
"OK" said Buttercup.  
  
"What?!" shrieked Buttercup.  
  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the girls screamed.  
  
  
  
Wait for the next chapter. 


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, Bubbles what is your problem?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"It is only a paper with a picture of a laser" told Buttercup, "so why did you freak out?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"I am just so depressed" told Bubbles.  
  
"Well, now forget it because there is nothing we can do about it except revenge" told Buttercup.  
  
"Your right" replied Bubbles.  
  
"Him, are you behind this?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"I m behind what?" asked Him.  
  
"About Blossom?" asked Buttercup.  
  
"What is wrong with Blossom?" asked Him.  
  
"You might not know that she got hurt in a fight and i thought you may be behind that" told Buttercup.  
  
"Well, I m not" told Him.  
  
************************  
  
  
"Be serious" told Bubbles.  
  
"We are serious" told ace.  
  
"If I find that you were behind this I m going to tear your skin"told Bubbles.  
  
"Shut up!" said Ace.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" screamed Bubbles as she leapt on Ace and beat the hell out of Ace.  
  
"Guys, hepl" called Ace.  
  
As the guys came to help their boss Ace, Bubbles saw them coming and she started to beat them up too.When the girls went home that day.The professer opened the door.  
  
"Did you find anything?" asked the Professer.  
  
************************  
  
"No" replied Bubbles.  
  
"You Buttercup?" asked the Professer.  
  
"No" replied Buttercup.  
  
"Ok, lets go to bed" said the Professer.  
  
***********************  
  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the girls suddenly screamed. 


End file.
